


Zwischendrin

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [15]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Boerne Is Hurting, Canon Backstory, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Zwischen den Ohren, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Possibly Pre-Slash, Spoilers, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Jetzt halten Sie endlich den Mund! Es dreht sich nicht immer alles nur um Sie!" Thiel hatte wieder dieses Gefühl, das nur Boerne in ihm auslöste, eine Mischung aus Ärger und Verwirrung und Zuneigung.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/14798.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischendrin

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Spoiler Alert. Kein Slash  
> Beta: CaraMelodi  
> A/N: Die zwei taten mir doch ziemlich leid in Zwischen den Ohren, und ich hatte das starke Bedürfnis nach einem Happy-End. Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu sehr übertrieben :) Bei weitem nicht so schön wie Caras Geschichte zum gleichen Tatort, aber trotzdem nett geworden - um mich mal selbst zu loben. Nur der Titel war wie so oft ein echter Kampf ...

"Boerne?"

"Hm?" Der andere blinzelte nur.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Gut ... mir geht's gut ... wieso?"

Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. Boerne klang wieder halbwegs klar, kein Vergleich zu gestern.

"Sie sind letzte Nacht hier reingestürmt und haben wirres Zeug geredet." Er zögerte. "Und damit meine ich wirklich wirr, nicht den üblichen Unsinn, den Sie sonst so verzapfen."

Boerne hatte endlich die Augen geöffnet und sah ihn an. Gut, ansehen war vielleicht zu viel gesagt; es schien dem anderen immer noch Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten, sich zu konzentrieren und etwas zu fokussieren. Er wollte gerade fragen, woran Boerne sich noch erinnerte, als der etwas Unverständliches murmelte.

"Was?" Im ersten Moment befürchtete er, der andere sei doch immer noch nicht richtig bei sich.

"Das Schlafmittel, das mir Alberich aufgedrängt hat." Boerne sah sich irritiert um und schien jetzt erst wahrzunehmen, daß er in Thiels Wohnung war. "Als Nebenwirkung können Angstzustände auftreten."

"Mir haben Sie jedenfalls eine Scheißangst eingejagt - ich war kurz davor, den Notarzt zu rufen." Boerne sah ihn immer noch ungläubig und leicht abwesend an, aber er hatte nicht übertrieben. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, daß er so etwas erlebt hatte - in den Anfangsjahren als Polizist hatte er häufiger mit Menschen zu tun gehabt, die unter einem psychotischen Schub litten. Aber Boerne so zu erleben, war mehr gewesen, als er nach diesem deprimierenden Fall noch verkraften konnte. Er hatte die Nummer des Notarztes schon gewählt, als Boerne, der eben noch wild gestikulierend durch seine Wohnung gelaufen war, sich plötzlich auf seine Couch hatte fallen lassen und eingeschlafen war.

Er sah wieder zu Boerne, der sich inzwischen aufgerichtet hatte und sich mit einer zitternden Hand durchs Haar fuhr.  
"Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Alles wieder vorbei - das war nur die Nebenwirkung. Sowas kann ja schon mal passieren, ich glaube, ich sollte ..."

"Ich hätte gerne zur Abwechslung mal eine ehrliche Antwort."

Boerne hatte wenigstens den Anstand, verlegen zu wirken. "Ich ... weiß es nicht so genau. Ein bißchen ... desorientiert, irgendwie. Komisch."

"Vielleicht sollten Sie doch zum Arzt gehen?" Er wußte nicht, warum er das immer wieder probierte - Boernes Reaktion auf diesen Satz war so vorhersehbar, daß er sich das auch sparen konnte.

"O.K." Er setzte sich neben den anderen. "Ihnen geht's gut, ich hab' schon verstanden."

"Mir geht's gut." Boernes Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Murmeln, und Thiel konnte sehen, daß der andere zitterte. Gut gehen war in Boernes Welt offensichtlich ein dehnbarer Begriff. Aber wenigstens schien es jetzt nicht mehr den Tatbestand der unterlassenen Hilfeleistung zu erfüllen, wenn er dem anderen seinen Willen ließ. Für ihn sah das jetzt nur noch wie die Nachwirkungen dessen aus, was immer das in der Nacht gewesen war. Er griff nach der Decke und wickelte sie wieder um den anderen, und weil er gerade dabei war, hielt er ihn gleich fest. Was Boerne davon hielt, war ihm jetzt auch egal.

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig."

"Doch."

"Ich versichere Ihnen, mir geht es gut. Sie müssen nicht ..."

"Jetzt halten Sie endlich den Mund! Es dreht sich nicht immer alles nur um Sie!" Thiel hatte wieder dieses Gefühl, das nur Boerne in ihm auslöste, eine Mischung aus Ärger und Verwirrung und Zuneigung. Boerne versuchte von ihm weg zu rücken, aber er ließ ihn nicht los.

"Was ...?"

"Ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht, ist Ihnen das überhaupt klar?"

So langsam schien jetzt auch bei Boerne anzukommen, was er sagen wollte. Der andere wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen die Umarmung, und Thiel atmete erleichtert auf.

"Erinnern Sie sich noch an irgendetwas von letzter Nacht?"

"Nicht richtig. Ich habe an Susi gedacht, und ..." Boernes Stimme klang gedämpft, weil sein Kopf an Thiels Schulter lag, war aber davon abgesehen schon wieder beruhigend klar "Ich hatte dieses Mittel von Alberich genommen und war eingeschlafen, und dann bin ich wieder wach geworden, und ... ich wollte mit Ihnen reden, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, worüber."

"Sie haben um drei hier Sturm geklingelt, und geredet haben Sie wirklich ziemlich viel."  
Boerne schwieg, und Thiel fragte sich, ob der andere sich überhaupt noch an etwas von dem, was er letzte Nacht gesagt hatte, erinnerte. Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, Boerne eine kurze Zusammenfassung zu geben, als der ihm zuvor kam.

"Thiel ... also, Sie denken doch nicht ... ich meine, Sie wissen doch, daß das nur Unsinn war?"

"Sie meinen die Schlußfolgerung, die Sie für sich letzte Nacht aus dem Umstand gezogen haben, daß Ihre erste große Liebe in Wirklichkeit ein Mann war?"

"Ja ... das ist - also bei Licht betrachtet ist das ein völlig unsinniger Schluß. Ich bin … Es wäre mir ja wohl schon früher aufgefallen, wenn ich …“, Boerne atmete tief ein. „Und außerdem habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr an Susi gedacht, und ..."

"Boerne ..."

"... ganz bestimmt suche ich nicht nach jemandem wie ihr, das war nur ..."

"Boerne, nun beruhigen Sie sich schon wieder. Mir ist durchaus aufgefallen, daß Sie nicht mehr wirklich klar im Kopf waren." Er kannte den anderen lange genug um zu wissen, daß der sich selbst im Normalzustand in eine Idee verrennen konnte. Und das vorhin konnte man wohl kaum als Normalzustand bezeichnen.

"Es ist nur weil ... ich meine, weil Sie mich gerade ..."

"Boerne ..." Wie sollte er dem anderen nur etwas erklären, was er selbst nur halb verstand? "Vielleicht sind Sie wegen der Sache ja ein bißchen durcheinander, aber ich nicht. Man kann auch mal jemanden in den Arm nehmen, den man einfach nur mag."

Boerne antwortete nicht, aber Thiel spürte, wie der andere sich wieder entspannte. "Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, daß Sie so etwas derartig nervös macht ..." Die flapsige Bemerkung war draußen, bevor er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er da sagte. Andererseits war es vielleicht ganz gut, wenn sie wieder zu ihrem üblichen Geplänkel zurückfanden. Er fand das jedenfalls wesentlich einfacher. Aber Boerne biß nicht an, sondern schwieg weiter, so daß er sich genötigt fühlte, eine Erklärung hinterherzuschieben. "Ich meine, ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Sie der Typ sind, der da Vorurteile hat."

"Mir ist doch völlig egal, ob Sie Frauen, Männer, beides oder sonstwas mögen, aber ..." Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er den Satz abgebrochen hatte, hatte Boerne schon fast wieder normal geklungen. Und jetzt war er neugierig.

"Aber?"

"Das würde alles ... wenn Sie ... und ich nicht ... ich meine, dann wären wir wohl kaum noch ... befreundet, oder?"

Thiel konnte sein Herz klopfen hören, das schneller zu schlagen schien, und ihm war plötzlich schwindelig vor ... Glück? Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das Gefühl zu benennen. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich so gefühlt, als Susanne ihm damals erzählt hatte, daß sie ein Kind erwarteten. Das Schlimme war nur, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, was er darauf antworten sollte. Das war ja noch schwieriger als bei einer Liebeserklärung, da gab es wenigstens ein paar Sätze zur Auswahl, mit denen man nichts falsch machen konnte. Während er noch verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchte, fiel ihm auf, daß Boernes Atemzüge sehr viel ruhiger gingen als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.

"Boerne?"

"Hm ...?"

"Sind Sie etwa eingeschlafen?"

Boerne murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand. "Was?"

"Sie ist nach der Neunten von der Schule abgegangen, und ich bin für ein Jahr als Austauschschüler nach England - und da haben wir den Kontakt verloren."

"Sowas passiert." Er fragte sich, ob solche Plattitüden jemals jemanden trösteten, aber ihm fiel nicht wirklich etwas anderes ein. Boerne reagierte ohnehin nicht darauf, daß er etwas gesagt hatte.

"Es war sowieso schon ... anders geworden, irgendwie. Können Sie sich noch erinnern, wie das ist, wenn man plötzlich zu alt ist um noch zu spielen? Selbst wenn man es versucht, geht das einfach nicht mehr. Aber es gibt auch noch nichts anderes, und das Leben wird ganz grau und langweilig."

Er verstand nicht so ganz, was Boerne damit sagen wollte, aber er murmelte trotzdem ein Ja. Ihm war auch immer noch nicht klar, was Susanne Clemens nun für Boerne gewesen war. Aber jetzt schienen sie endlich den Punkt erreicht zu haben, an dem er diese Frage ansprechen konnte. "Waren Sie wirklich verliebt?"

Boerne zögerte einen Moment. "Ich glaube nicht. Es schien nur ... das richtige zu sein, verstehen Sie?"

Komischerweise verstand er das wirklich. Wenn man in dem Alter seine Zeit mit einem Mädchen verbrachte, gab es dafür eigentlich nur einen Grund. Für alles andere hatte man schließlich Freunde. Oder wenigstens Kumpels, mit denen man Fußball spielen konnte. Oder was auch immer man in dem Alter so machte. Er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, wie er damals seine Zeit rumgebracht hatte - aber es hatte sehr viel Zeit gegeben. Sehr viel mehr als später im Leben. Boerne hatte inzwischen weitergeredet, und er merkte mit schlechtem Gewissen, daß er so abgedriftet war, daß er ihm nicht zugehört hatte.

"Entschuldigung, was haben Sie gesagt?"

"Einmal habe ich versucht, sie zu küssen. Da waren wir so dreizehn oder vierzehn. Aber sie hat gemeint, das wäre nicht richtig. Winnetou und Old Shatterhand würden sich ja schließlich auch nicht küssen."

Thiel mußte trotz des eher deprimierenden Themas grinsen. "Naja ... also sooo abwegig finde ich die Idee nicht .... haben Sie die Bücher gelesen?"

"Natürlich. Sonst hätten wir das doch nicht gespielt."

"Und ist Ihnen da nie aufgefallen, also, ich meine, die zwei sind ja schon ..."

"Karl May würde sich im Grab umdrehen, Thiel! Das waren andere Zeiten, da konnten sich Männer noch lieb haben, ohne daß man gleich an was Sexuelles denken mußte ..."

Thiels Lächeln wurde breiter, aber er verkniff sich die Bemerkung, die ihm dazu auf der Zunge lag.

"O.K. Lassen wir das mal beiseite. Ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen."

"Viel gibt es da nicht mehr zu erzählen ... In der neunten Klasse wurde sie immer ... wütender. Sie hat sich mit ihren Eltern gestritten und ständig geprügelt. Aber sie hat mir nie erzählt ... " Boerne brach ab, und Thiel hatte wieder das Gefühl, daß er etwas Tröstliches sagen sollte. Aber was bloß?

"Vielleicht hat sie das da noch gar nicht gewußt. So richtig, meine ich."

"Vielleicht." Boerne zögerte. "Ich habe ihr ein paar Mal geschrieben, aus England. Aber sie war nie eine große Briefeschreiberin. Ein oder zwei Postkarten sind gekommen, und dann ... das wars dann."

"Naja ... so ist das eben in dem Alter. Man ist eine Zeitlang befreundet, und dann entwickelt man sich auseinander und hat andere Freunde. Das ist doch ganz normal."

Boerne schwieg, und Thiel fiel zu spät ein, daß das vielleicht nicht die klügste aller Bemerkungen gewesen war. Er traute sich nicht zu fragen, aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl, daß es vielleicht keine anderen Freunde gegeben hatte.

"Ja ... vielleicht." Boerne wand sich aus der Umarmung und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab.

"Was ist?"

"Ich wollte nur ..." Thiel sah Boerne zu, der seinen Hemdärmel nach oben schob und etwas zu suchen schien. "Da ... man sieht sie immer noch. Mit zwölf haben wir Blutsbrüderschaft geschlossen."

"Du lieber Himmel ..." Thiel starrte auf die dünne weiße Narbe. "Was haben Sie denn da benutzt, daß man das heute noch sieht?"

"Susi hat es ein bißchen zu gut gemeint ... aber das Ergebnis war wirklich grandios." Boerne lächelte ein schiefes Lächeln. "Ich habe geblutet wie verrückt und bin umgekippt. Mein Vater hat vielleicht getobt, das können Sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Ich hatte die gesamten Sommerferien Hausarrest." Boernes Blick verdüsterte sich bei der Erinnerung. "Susi hat sich nur ein paar Ohrfeigen eingefangen. Das wäre mir auch lieber gewesen, als die Ferien zuhause zu verbringen und mir ständig Vorhaltungen anhören zu müssen. Ich glaube, wenn meine Mutter ihn nicht bearbeitet hätte, hätte ich Susi gar nicht mehr sehen dürfen."

Thiel fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Narbe entlang. _Zu gut gemeint_ war gut - das sah ja aus, als hätte sie ihm den halben Arm aufgeschlitzt. Daß Boerne das als glückliche Kindheitserinnerung zu verbuchen schien, wunderte ihn etwas. Andererseits auch wieder nicht - wenn er sich überlegte, wie der Rest von Boernes Kindheit so ausgesehen haben mußte.

Als er wieder aufsah, hatte Boerne den Kopf ans Sofa gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.

"Boerne?"

"Ja?"

"Sie sollten sich nochmal ins Bett legen und noch eine Runde schlafen."

"Ich will aber hierbleiben ..."

Thiel zögerte eine Sekunde. "Sie können mein Bett haben, O.K.?"

Boerne mußte wirklich total fertig sein, wenn ihm darauf kein dummer Spruch einfiel. Offensichtlich brauchte er alle seine verbliebene Energie, um vom Sofa zum Bett zu kommen. Thiel überlegte kurz, ob er ihm helfen sollte. Aber wenn es dem anderen erst wieder besser ging, würde ihm das sicher peinlich sein. Außerdem sah es so aus, als würde er das auch alleine schaffen, falls auf dem Weg nicht noch ein Hindernis auftauchte. Thiel setzte den Kaffee auf und warf anschließend einen Blick in sein Schlafzimmer. Boerne schlief. Ausziehen wäre zwar sicher bequemer gewesen, aber egal. Er selbst fühlte sich auch noch ziemlich K.O. - nachdem ihn Boerne um drei aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, hatte er nicht mehr richtig fest geschlafen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit mit einem Ohr gelauscht, ob aus dem Wohnzimmer etwas zu hören war, und war bei jedem Geräusch aufgestanden, um nach dem anderen zu sehen.

Thiel ging zur Haustür, um die Tageszeitung zu holen, und dann nach kurzem Überlegen wieder ins Schlafzimmer, um sich neben Boerne aufs Bett zu setzen. Er hatte keine Lust zu analysieren, woran das lag, aber auf jeden Fall fühlte er sich gerade besser, wenn er den anderen in Sichtweite hatte. Falls noch irgendetwas war. Aber Boerne schlief nur tief und fest, während die Geräusche vor dem Fenster ihn daran erinnerten, daß für andere Menschen gerade ein normaler Arbeitstag begann. Mit dem wohligen Gefühl, daß er heute nicht da raus mußte, schlug er die Zeitung auf.

***

"Seit wann haben Sie denn eine Lesebrille?"

Thiel sah zur Seite. "Seit wann sind Sie denn wach?"

"Seit ein paar Minuten." Boerne streckte sich, und Thiel stellte zu seiner Beruhigung fest, daß der andere wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht hatte. Er legte die Zeitung zur Seite.

"Frühstück?"

"Mhm."

Aber als er aufstehen wollte, griff Boerne plötzlich nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn fest.

"Was ist?"

"Noch fünf Minuten ..."

Ihm lag schon ein _Noch fünf Minuten was?_ auf der Zunge, aber er verkniff sich die Bemerkung, als er Boernes Gesichtsausdruck sah. Unsicherheit war nicht gerade etwas, was man oft bei dem anderen sah. Und natürlich wußte er genau, was Boerne meinte. Irgendwie. Wenn er aufstand, würde alles wieder normal werden, und dieser Moment war vorbei.

"Ich wollte sowieso noch diesen Artikel zu Ende lesen."

Boerne ließ seine Hand los, rückte ein Stückchen näher und schloß die Augen wieder. Thiel wollte sich eigentlich auf seinen Artikel konzentrieren, aber stattdessen sah er den anderen an. Irgendwie mußte das doch zu machen sein. Ohne gleich Blut oder andere Körperflüssigkeiten auszutauschen. Warum sollte etwas, was in Ausnahmesituationen funktionierte, nicht immer funktionieren? Und wieso bedeutete "normal", daß er so tun mußte, als sei ihm Boerne egal? Wieso konnten sie nicht ... etwas anderes sein? Alle denkbaren Mißverständnisse hatten sie doch schon ausgeräumt.

Er streckte die Hand aus und fuhr durch Boernes Haar. Der andere sagte nichts, aber er rutschte noch näher und legte einen Arm um Thiel. Thiel mußte lächeln. Offensichtlich waren Boerne auch die Worte ausgegangen. Aber das machte nichts, das verstand er auch so.

Thiel blätterte die Seite um und las weiter.


End file.
